Wireless electronic devices may include a greater number of antennas than active transceivers. Accordingly, a given wireless electronic device may swap from using one antenna with an active transceiver to using a different antenna with the active transceiver. Swapping between the antennas, however, may risk decreasing communications quality because the wireless electronic device may swap to a worse-performing antenna in some cases.